I hated you Yesterday, but I love you today
by SoundlessSlumber
Summary: Rated M. Mature content between Rin x Sesshoamru. How does Rins hate for the Western Lord, Sesshomaru blossom into love even when hes taken over her homeland?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 01.**

I had never felt like a _woman_ ,that is until I met _him._

I had never felt _wanted_ , that is… until I met _him._

Even if my body was his to take each night, to let him release, it made me feel _complete._

My breathing came in soft moans _over_ and _over_ , quickening as his thrusts became more, stronger and deeper. My knees on fire as they dug themselves further into the ground. Further than I ever thought they could. My knuckles white and I clenching at the sheet that covered the tatami mat underneath of us.

"Ngh..S-Sesshomaru-sama. I-m Im… Ah!" His lips trailing down the back of my neck always made me release before him, but he didn't let that stop us. No, his fingers dug in lightly on my hips, allowing him to drive himself further, sheathing himself deep within my core. And as he always did, he emptied himself within me. I couldn't help but let a smile grace my face as I lay down, and him following suit beside me softly pulling out and embracing me.

Kissing my shoulder, I could feel him sigh in content before falling into a blissful slumber beside me. Yet as tired as I was, I always embraced these moments.

No, it did not matter that I was a concubine to Sesshomaru, Prince of the Western Lands of Japan. It did not matter that I was simply in a position to give pleasure. It did not matter that I would not be his bride but be one of his "whores."

I was madly in love my Prince. In love with the man that made me feel complete. And I know, that even though he did not show it to others and did not have to utter a word –that _I completed_ him.

And it all started the day that I was .not so graciously saved by his highness, but the day I _saved_ him…

1 YEAR PRIOR.

"YOU must stay within the confinements of the house. Do you understand me?" My mother scolded me, hands on hips and a fire burning within her eyes. Releasing a deep sigh I could not help but nod in agreement before scooping my baby brother from his blankets and holding him against me in hopes that my mother might stop scolding me with him.

I had yet again wandered from our home in times of boredom. The war raged on but I could not help my free self from scoping our land time and time again making sure that it was still secure.

My father was not here, so who would keep my mother and brother safe in his stead? I would not let him down or my brothers-that were fighting so hard to protect the Southern lands. I would keep them protected for when my brothers and father returned. It did not matter that I knew next to nothing on how to even fight but I had to try.

I could not be contained either. As a wild spirit, I needed to be distracted and the forestry that covered the land behind the home I lived in, helped keep me occupied and educated as I read on as many herbs as I possibly could. One day I would become a healer and aid those that needed my assistance especially times of war.

Sighing, my mother shook her head at my actions and walked into the other room leaving me be. Smiling I set my brother down on his mat and watched him stare at me, trying to grab the locks of hair that had fallen forward and dangled before him.

" I wish I was like you, oblivious to the world and not the one who has to take care of others. You have it so easy Ryu." I told my brother, watching his chubby cheeks lift showing me a gummy smile.

But little did I know that would be the last smile I saw on his face.

The next moments were like a blur and in an instant moment the protection I thought I could give was proven wrong. My mother's shriek of terror alerted me and I froze in my spot as demon soldiers barged in alongside humans soldiers, baring the crest of the West. They were definitely not our Southern troops.

They were from the West, and they were here to expand the control and reign that the Western Lord had. Lord Inu no Taisho, who was leader of the Dog Demon clan, and controlled the West. The dog demon clan was ruthless. And right now, they had dared come into the small village where I lived and I had never been so scared in my life.

"RIN, RUN." Whipping my head to where my mother stood being held by two soldiers, her face streaming with tears. And in that instant I grabbed Ryu in his blankets and tore from the room. Knowing the back of the house escape route, I pushed my body further than I had ever done holding Ryu close to me. Tears stung my eyes, but I knew that I had to run and protect Ryu.

I could hear the soldiers in pursuit of me, running behind me, shouting at me to stop. But I couldn't, I couldn't give up. The back of my home, lead straight into the forest and luckily my father had created a safe house at the base of a hollow tree. It was covered and had a couple things stored for us. I had to get there and hope that the demons would not track me. With the pine and moss growing everywhere, I was hoping it would mask my scent.

I could start to see the path that lead to my safety, but my pursuers were still hot on my trail. Suddenly, something wrapped around my foot sending me crashing to ground, and in hopes of not squishing my brother I twisted onto my side letting it take the impact of my fall.

"You little wench, trying to run from us . You are nothing but a mere human woman" A growl rose from the demon that had wrapped his weapon around my ankle. "Why would you run when you know there was no escaping you Southern. By now, our lord has probably claimed power over the lord of the South you should just cooperate easily wench."

Crying now I couldn't help but hold my brother tighter and hide him from the people but I was unable. He was torn from my hands. "No… NO RYU. NO PLEASE DOONT HURT HIM. PLEASE." I begged over and over, his cries filling the air. I could not go anywhere, I was helpless. I watched at a human soldier carried him further and further away from me. The last family member I might had had a chance helping. Gone.

"He will grow up nicely and train to be a part of the West. Unfortunately you, well you are too old to convert to the West. Your eyes tell us that you would be the one to cause a rebellion, which our Lords will not tolerate." The demon came close to me smiling. "I wish I had a little more time to stick around with you, but I have more Villages to go gather and burn to the ground to start new." Nodding his head, two or three more men surrounded me and the last thing before a blow to my head caused the darkness to consume me , was "finish her off.".

Time.

I don't know how much time passed. But I felt like I was floating in nothing. My mind consumed by the darkness around me. I was dead. I had to be, but how did I have my thought to wander in. Was this what it was like when you passed on? Where was Mother, father.. Ryu… please help me!

Just when I thought I was alone.. I could hear Murmuring.. I could hear voices? It was then that I could feel my body again. My mind regaining its conscious feel of the world. And then the light, it was blinding. Opening my eyes, the light was so bright, I could hardly blink. But even blinkink made me feel the pain I was not ready for.

My body ached everywhere. I probably looked purple and black from the beating I had received. I had been beaten and left for dead like trash on the road. Opening my eyes a little wider now, the clarity only well in one eye, gave me a view of someone who represented someone like an angel.

"My Lord, why have we stopped? " Twisting my head slightly I could see a green demon imp, half of my height, standing beside the the angelic figure I had gawked at. Another voice sounded and someone who represented this figure, only a little bit more aged came into my view.

"Hmmm, Sesshomaru- was it your men that would have done this? How many times have I told you to train them to not be so brash with the woman of the Southern lands. We have conquered this land, but to have an empire I must have my people. And when they are out and about killing them, raping woman how am I supposed to earn their trust, it is already a difficult road after conquering their Lord." This man shook his head and approached me, I could not help but recoil from the hand that outreached toward me. This must be him. Lord Inu No Taisho, Lord of the Western lands.

"My child, do not be frightened. Please allow my healer to tend to you." MY eyes must have widened slightly for he gave a small form of a smile toward me. Ever so gently I was picked up and carried toward a beautiful caravan. I had no energy to fight, and my body pained me greatly. "We will take her with us. Fate has brought this woman into our path for a reason." He then called for his healer who approached me.

Popping a small bit of substance into my mouth, the woman dressed as a priestess, the healer, smiled to me and ran her hand gently over my cheek. "This will help the pain and make you sleep. Trust me, I will make you feel better in no time. My name is Kagome. Nice to meet you…" She cocked her head to the side, and it was then I knew she was waiting for my name.

Swallowing heavily, I mustered up enough strength to say it before feeling myself slowly slip into a slumber.

"Rin. M-my name… is Rin." And then I was once more, consumed by the darkness.

 **HELLO BEAUTIFUL FRIENDS. Here is a story between RIN x SESSHOMARU. I HOPE YOU ENJOY! I have had this idea for a while and it hasn't left my head since. SO PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND ENJOY!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 02.**

Soft. That was the first thing that my senses were telling me. Warmth and silence, other than the pounding in my head.  
Taking in a deep breath, I couldn't help but flinch at the pain in my torso that felt like I was on fire, but it was also that pain that helped me open my eyes, and reveal my new surroundings. The room that I was in was lowly lit, indicating that either it was evening or the room had no windows _.. No escape_.

I was laying on a soft mat with a blanket that was soft to the touch with my head propped up onto a satin pillow. I was most definitely not home anymore..Home..

Flashes of the previous moments to me fading into the blackness came rushing at me, creating the salty water to rise to the surface of my eyes once more. Where was I? What had happened to my mother? My brother? Would my father find me? All these thoughts… It was all so overwhelming.

Suddenly my breaths were coming very short and the room I was in seemed like it was enclosing. Carefully putting myself onto my hands and knees I tried to take deep breaths while watching my tears hit the mat below me. Why was this happening and for the love of god, where was I?

Feeling my breath return to me, I started to take in the room around me, noticing the beautiful intricate details. If I wasn't scared, I would be basking in the elegance much more than I was at the moment.

The one detail that kept me still was the crest that sat on one of the walls. The Royal Crest of the West. Lord Inu No Taisho's crest to be exact. I couldn't stay here. I had to get out. Even if I was alone, wandering by myself would be better than the life I was about to lead as a servant or worse..killed.

Quietly standing slowly, I wrapped my arms around my body, trying to ignore the pain that was almost crippling. Whatever the healer had popped into my mouth was probably not in effect anymore. Slowly making my way towards the door, I couldn't help but stutter in my actions, hand outreached for the door. What was on the other side? Who was going to be there?

Taking a deep breath I opened the door and took one step into what could have been my freedom. The term "could have". One step was all Ineeded to take before I came face to face with the silhouette, the angelic figure that had been in my vision before succumbing to the darkness. But he may have been handsome, but Angel he was not.

His hair, flowed down all around him, silver tendrils that gleamed in the low light of the hall. His armor masculine, and his two swords that adorned his side gave an intimidating looks. But it was his eyes, his eyes that shone like burning honey that really froze me to the spot. All my bravado, my strength seemed to fail me and in this moment the fear within my core caused me to break.

Dropping to my knees once more, I couldn't help the moan of pain that escaped my lips as my body felt like one giant bruise. How was I alive? I had no idea but right now, death seemed like it might have been a better option.

"Hnn. " It was all I heard but I could feel the stare of his eyes into me, like he was reading me like an open book.

"What is your name woman?" The firmness of his voice, holding no emotion behind him made me want to crawl under a rock, but I had to show this man I was not afraid. Carefully raising my eyes from the floor to look into his I spoke what he wanted to hear.

"My name is Rin my lord.." Bowing my head to the floor in recognition of him, carefully treading the waters.

"You should not be leaving the confinements of your room human. You were not given permission to leave." His voice showered over me with an authoritative tone one that sent chills down my spine. But I could not answer or beg for forgiveness before another voice rang through the hallway.

"Rin-chan. What are you doing!?" ..Kagome?

Looking to my right I saw the woman who was here to help me, someone who was also human. Kagome. For some reason seeing her come toward me, even if she had a dog demon next to her, her presence was reassuring.

As she got closer her face became more stern and almost..motherly?

Before she turned her attention fully to me, she turned to the man before me and bowed slightly, and the man beside her scoffed and turned his nose up. But what really interested me was the dog ears atop of his head. How interesting. He also had the same hair as this man. Although a demon, there was something that was not as regal as this man. How confusing.

"Rin-chan, why are you not resting? And Sesshomaru." Turning her attention to this man.. Lord Sesshomaru " Why have you not helped her back to rest?" Hands on her hips this woman named Kagome, looked exasperated with him. I didn't really know who I should be more afraid of. Him or her?

"Woman," His eyes narrowed . " You best remember your place before speaking." That was all it took before the other male stepped in. "Oy, Sesshomaru. Don't threaten her." Stepping forward he moved in front, almost in a protective stance. How peculiar. Watching the two, I noticed Kagome place her hand on the sleeve of the man in front of her and shake her head.

A cough erupted from me before I could pay attention to anything else, making me feel like my body was ripping in two. Coughing more and more I felt like I couldn't stop. Pulling my hand away from my mouth though I noticed it. The blood.

"Oh Rin!" Kagome came to me, kneeling beside me covering me with her cloak she wore. " Inuyasha help me take her back into the room quickly please. I need to administer medicine and check for internal bleeding." Nodding I could see Inuyasha..? walk over and place his hands under me, and before I could protest lift me with the utmost care returning me to where I once laid forgetting about _him._

It had been three weeks since I had been brought here. Three weeks since I had seen my family and been beaten until death had almost taken me. I had learned that a couple of my ribs had been broken, and multiple bruising and cuts over my body. I had not been violated, but I guess that really depends on what definition of violation you go by. My body was still recooperating, but I had much more mobility.

Since coming here, I had seen Kagome almost every day, and she had spoken with me, helped me eat and given me medicines to help me. Which I was forever grateful for.

Since coming to the Western Palace, that I had learned I was staying in, I had seemed to have lost my ability to talk. To open up to anyone. I could speak, my voice was still there but I felt as if I was being strong by my silence. That if I were to open my mouth I might cry for months or say the wrong thing and be killed off.

Kagome had been teaching me different things about the West, and much of it was intriguing and angering. I had learned that the men I had met were Lord Inu No Taisho's sons. Lord Inuyasha, Kagomes husband, but in terms of relationships within the dog demon clan – her mate.

The figure that had been stern with me, Lord Sesshomaru, the eldest son of Lord Inu no Taisho, the second in command to the western ruling. He would take on the West when his father was not here anymore.

I had also learned that the Western Empire now reigned over the south and Lord Takemaru of the south was no more, that he had been defeated in the last raid. Majority of the south had been raided, and this time the soldiers had been a bit out of control. Which is how Lord Inu no Taisho had allowed my presence here.

He had taken pity on me, a mere human woman. But as kagome had explained to me, he truly did have a kind heart for a demon. I had been a soft spot as he had found his current mate, Lady Izayoi beaten the same way I had been found.

Lord Sesshomaru had not come around since I saw him outside of the door. Surprisingly I caught myself looking for him. Im not sure why, but he was intriguing in the sense that he had a deadly presence and my curiosity was always running around.

Deciding today I would leave to the gardens Kagome had showed me a few days prior, I dressed in a simple lilac kimono and white obi that I had been given among a few other kimonos. Each day Kagome had showed up with new kimonos for me, telling me that it was good for me to have a new set of clothing to change into while healing. The fabrics of great quality almost too good for me to wear, but than, I remembered where I was.

Walking through doorway that entered a Japanese garden, I smiled, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath in, breathing in the aroma of the season's flowers. Early summertime was wonderful for scents of the most fragrant flowers.

Opening my eyes, I could not help the shock that came out with a gasp. There sitting in front of the Sakura tree with his eyes closed, was the very lord I had been looking forward to running into. But now seeing him this peaceful was almost nerving. Standing there I didn't realise that he had noticed I was there until his voice sounded.

"Do you plan on standing in one spot for the whole duration of your time out here?" He asked. Playing with the fabric of my kimono I looked away, kneeling where I was shaking my head slightly.

I did not want to leave and go back to my room, but staying here..was this a mistake?

 **WEOOOW . READ AND REVIEW PLEASE~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ive already started chapter 04. With this being completed now. I would love to hear your thoughts on this story and im excited to see where it goes. I don't plan for this to be quite long and it will be rushed in a few places, but I love writing when Sesshomaru and Rin are completely together which is why the beginning will have their rivalry but will move into their attraction cause we all love that.**

 **Enjoy my readers!**

Chapter 03.

The light breeze carried discarded petals from the flowers of the garden, twirling them within the movements of the air. The sun lightly beaming down, bringing warmth to the air

My palms- sweating with anxiety, and my face tinged with pink as I sat there facing the one man I had been hoping to see yet dare I say, scared of? My knees burning with the anticipation to stand, yet, my heart and mind telling me to sit, to say something. It seemed he picked up on this, _sensing_ my emotions.

"Speak girl, I know you have something to say to me. I can smell your curiosity, your _fear_." Looking up, I was met with his gaze, his eyes in which held a smoldering gold. Beautiful orbs that danced with seriousness.

Too afraid to meet his gaze, I could only fiddle with the edges of the kimono sleeves which covered my lap.

"Pathetic human. You dare wander into my gardens, accept the seat I offer, and sit before me and say nothing when I ask you. Utterly useless creatures you are." Turning his head, I couldn't help but watch him close his eyes once more and bask in the sunlight. His life was so easy…to just sit here and bask in the sun.

His words ringing in my head though _. Pathetic… you dare wander into my gardens…._ Just like how he wandered into my village with his men, slaughtering woman and children, letting his men overthrow my village.

Suddenly the beautiful image of him was sour in my mind, and I couldn't help the anger that allowed me to ball my fists underneath my kimono, and turn my gaze down at the dirt now. His demonic aura, his beauty had all captivated me, but the true reality was that this man, this _monster_ had taken everything from me.

"Hnn, so you do have something to say. I can feel your anger radiating from you girl. Say. It" He was manipulating me. Probably ready to strike me down if I opened my lips. But like butter they slipped from my mouth with ease and for the first time in weeks, I spoke.

"My name is Rin not girl or human. And you, _you_ are the _pathetic_ one here. Sitting so high and mighty when you are the reason everything has been taken from me, you monster. Me wandering into your gardens and sitting here is exactly how you sauntered into my life and tarnished it." Sitting there, I raised my head and looked him straight into his eyes.

Moments he sat there, emotionless, but there was something that danced in his eyes that told me how I had just spoken outwards and out of place, irritated him. Within seconds, he was directly in front of me.

"Hnn, it seems you are quite capable of speaking. You dare talk that way with so much disrespect to your future ruler of these lands? To your imperial family now?" It was at this closeness I was able to really get a good look at his features. His hair beautiful and silky, fanning around him giving that beauty. The magenta lines that adorned his high cheek bones, but his eyes that had a hint of red at the moment were pools of gold. So beautiful yet, such a shame of who he was.

"You will never be my ruling family. My loyalty will always remain to the Lord of the South Lord Takemaru, may his soul rest in pe-"Long fingers wrapped around my neck, pushing me back so that my legs unfolded from beneath me, instantly my hands gripped the slender forearm that extended from the hands that now held my neck. Eyes that were fully red now pierced my own vision.

"It would be best to hold your tongue _**girl**_. You are in the presence of your Lord, remember your place."

Fear had gripped my body staring up at him. "Just remember, you are in the western Lands now, and the only reason I will let you live is because of my father. Had he not been here to salvage your life, you would still be on the road, rotting, where we saved you from. Remember, you are indebted to this royal family, Dog Demons of the West." Without another word, silently he rose releasing my neck. And without even a glance back, he dissipated into a white gleaming ball of light before vanishing before my eyes.

I couldn't move. I felt shaky all over. This was the world that I was to live in now. And it didn't seem they were releasing me from the palace that Kagome and Lord Inuyasha, and his royal highness, called home.

Gathering myself from the ground, taking a shaky inhale of air, calming myself, I quickly moved back to the doorway in which sliding doors in which I came from. I would have to note to myself not to visit the gardens again for as long as I was here..

Days had passed since my encounter with Lord Sesshomaru. Each day I would think about where he was and who he was terrorizing, terrified that he would find me once more and end my life. In the past couple of days Kagome and come and seen me, but now that my health was being cleared by her, I was to meet with the higher Lord Inu no Taisho.

Because I was southern, and because of my status in society, I was being placed into the help of the home that Lord Inu no Taisho lived within.

"Rinn, how are you feeling this morning?" Kagome asked in a sing song voice, shutting the slide behind her.

"Good morning Kagome-sama." I could only mumble from beneath my blankets.

"Oh Rin, come, let us get you dressed for today. I brought you something." Curious as to what she could have brought. Looking from out of the blankets, I could see her with a bundle of colour In her arms. I could not help the excitement that ran through me.

"Is that a new Kimono Kagome?!" Folding the blankets back I could see her face light up.

"it is, it is for your meeting with your Lord." And suddenly, I was no longer excited and Kagome seemed to pick that up.

"It'll be okay Rin, he will show mercy on you, why do you think you have stayed here? I know you are not eager to meet him again, but he will nice to you. Inuyasha's father is a kind man, and although you feel bitter towards him right now, I promisehe is a kind ruler. He unfortunately just has an unruly band of an army and they were actually the ones to seek havoc. Come now though, someone chose this Kimono for you."

Even more curiousity filled my body. Who chose this for me? Walking closer to the bundle, I watched as Kagome untied the white ribbon that held the silk outing together. When the fabric fell, I couldn't help the tiny gasp that emitted.

"Its beautiful Kagome! But why do I get to be wearing such a beautiful Kimono." The magenta coloured kimno embroidered with gold and white threads into butterflies on the edges of the sleeves and the edge of the bottom. It was the crest of the West that stood out that had been embroidered onto the collar and onto my left shoulder that stood out the most.

"Isnt it pretty, Sesshomaru will think you are as beautiful as a lotus when he sees you in it." Whipping my head up, Kagome stared at me, quickly flinging her hands over her mouth. "Oops, I wasn't supposed to say anything."

"Kagome, why would Lord Sesshomaru see me? Why exactly am I meeting again with the Lord of the west?" Bringing her hand down, Kagome fiddled with the fabric that sat at her finger tips.

"Well, um…. Honestly Rin Sesshomaru isn't as bad as you think he is, I know that he can be quite harsh but – "

"Kagome! What is going to happen?" I could feel the pressure of my knuckles feeling like they were going to burst as they clung to the futon beneath me.

"Well, as Lord Inu no Taisho will announce to you, you Rin, will become Lord Sesshomaru's. You will serve under him, you will be his for whatever purpose he has in mind. Lord Inu no Taisho has instructed this and even he does not know what is to come of this get together again." Time, it kept standing still.

His. I was his _property_ now..

 **TBC.**

 **Thoughts? Review!**


End file.
